


Where it Begins

by Captain_Cho



Series: Medstud [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cho/pseuds/Captain_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both meet again, as an intern and surgeon resident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a few months after the first story, Under a Cloud. Kyuhyun had graduated from his Medical School and now is an intern. Donghae, well he's still a surgeon resident.

Kyuhyun walks out from the A&E department with eyes barely opening. He has been inside the Emergency room for almost 24 hours straight. Relying on the caffeine to keep him stay awake. Having a shift on Saturday night means he has no schedule for the Sunday morning, and he’s free to sleep the day off. Not literally though, since he still have some assignments to be done. But now that his shift is over, he really just want to lay his head on somewhere soft, on a bed, like normal people do. His head keep on buzzing unpleasantly and both of his hands are in constant tremor. He’s feeling like a zombie, the side effect of having too much caffeine.

Closing his eyes as he’s yawning widely, he barely registers someone shouting at him to be careful when he collided with something hard.

Falls down right on his rear, he feels more awake than anything in the past 6 hours.

“Sorry, you okay?”

A familiar voice greets him, and he looks up.

He is that junior surgeon resident that taught him minor surgery. The first ever resident that let him, a mere medical student to assist a doctor in performing minor surgery for 2 full weeks.

“Doctor Lee?”

“Ah, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? It’s been a long time” the doctor greets him back.

Kyuhyun stomach gets a tingling feeling at the realization that the doctor remembers him.

“it’s kind of weird that we’re on the same hospital but I never saw you at all” the young doctor offers his hand to help.

Kyuhyun just smiles and takes his hand. He can’t say anything to that statement. Not when he always aware of the other presence for the past weeks, since the first day of him being an intern. They’re working on the same hospital after all, it’s impossible to not recognize the older male. Especially if the young surgeon has been his crush since their first encounter.

“Having a rough night?” the older male asks as they both lead to the locker room.

Kyuhyun remembers the state he’s in and mentally curse himself. Out of all the times he finally be acknowledged by this handsome doctor. Why does it have to be right now?

“Almost 24 hours in ER”

“That explains a lot” the doctor stifles a laugh at that. “And you’re going home right now, I assume?”

“Yes, doctor Lee. It’s really nice to meet you again, but I’m afraid I really need the bed at the moment.”

Donghae laughs at his answer, “Wait for a moment please,” Donghae catch his hands. “In the state you’re in, you’ll probably end up in falling asleep at the bus and missed your stop. You can go home with me, since I’m also heading back.”

Kyuhyun gulps hard. He got along really well with the senior resident long time ago. He taught him lots of things, and he seemed taken a liking to his passion to learn. But even if they had been close at that time, they merely spends time with each other for 2 weeks. Surely they’re not that close to be going back home together right now, are they?

“I’m afraid I’ll be a burden to you. Thank you for the offer doctor Lee, but I’ll be fine on my own” He replies, trying hard to hold back the yawn trying to escape.

“Hmm? You’re even having struggle at keeping yourself awake.” Donghae chuckles “it’s not nice to reject the senior who’s offering help you know” he adds as he leads the way, walking to the parking lot.

Kyuhyun, torn between afraid being a burden, afraid of being rude and having his heart beating fast at the presence of his crush, finds himself following the young surgeon involuntarily.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude.” Kyuhyun mumbles quietly as they both reach the doctor’s car.

The doctor glances at him and laugh, “I know. Now please, get into the car”

He finally gives in an gets in to the car, “Why are you still here, doc?” Kyuhyun glances at the older male.

“Hmm?” Donghae answers him distractedly as he drives his car out of the parking lot. “Got a call last night. And I just done with surgery. Where is your home?”

“Ah, this way.”

“You’re already a medical intern, I assume?”

“Y-yes doc. In the Accident and Emergency Department”

“Since when?”

“Around 3 weeks ago? This is my first department”

“Ah, why haven't I seen you before then?” Donghae chuckles.

Kyuhyun blinks. He has forgotten how friendly the older male actually is, contrary to the outside demeanor he shows at the hospital. He’s actually quiet warmhearted and friendly.

“I really hope I could take you under my wing when you’re in the surgery deparment. It would be nice to have a smart and hardworking intern like you to assist me.”

Kyuhyun gulps hard and feels his cheeks warming at the compliment.

“I.. um, thank you very much, doc. But you flatter me too much.”

The older man just chuckling lightly. “Well, is it your house?” Donghae stops the car at the grey apartment, not an expensive one but it sure is in the nice neighborhood.

“Thank you very much doctor Lee. I really am sorry to burden you like this,” Kyuhyun bows deeply.

“Nah, it’s okay. See you next time at the hospital.”

Kyuhyun watches as the car drives away with his heart beating fast, blush still apparent on his cheeks. He kinds of forget how much the older male takes effect on his heart.

******

Donghae strolls around the hospital with barely holding back a smile. Since the fateful encounter with a certain intern 2 months ago, he can’t get the young man out of his head. He kind of forget about the young medstudent after the last time he taught him about minor surgery, due to his busy schedule. But now that he recognize his presence once again, he almost can see him everywhere he goes. They both getting closer again in these 2 months, he often asks the young intern to help him in reviewing some journals for his assignment, and in turn he will teach and help him with his assignments.

He remembers the first day he met him, just a common medical student. Probably having trouble if he had to re-take his class, he thought. But what he had found was a passionate medical student. Who was very eager to learn, eager to practice, eager to please and meet the expectation of people around him. It is always a trait he admired from someone, and to find it in him at such a young age, he find himself getting attached to the younger male.

He started liking his companion. It’s hard not to, when innocence, optimism, ambitious, hardworking, witty and caring is in a package. Not to mention the puppy eyes and pouty lips that seduce him to no end. Too bad they had to part ways and never meet again, afterall a life of a resident and a medical student is too different to cross path.

But now that he gets to know him even better, he knows that he's attracted to the young intern, and he wants to take their relationship to another level. He always try to show his interest in him, subtly of course. He still need to be professional, or they both will get some troubles. But it seems that his subject of interest is forever clueless to his courtship.

Speaking of the devil, the young intern who has been occupying his mind lately is walking towards him, with eyes on the patient’s chart on his hand.

Deciding to tease him a little, he walks soundlessly to the younger man, and grabs the chart he’s holding.

“Damn, what the hell are you…” Kyuhyun looks up to the culprit who steals his chart but stops mid-sentence. Face growing red in an instant.

“Cursing at a resident, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?” Donghae asks, voice cold. But oh boy, if only the other knows how much he’s trying to hold back his laughter.

“I.. I.. this,.. you, me ..”

Donghae chuckles softly at the sight in front of him. Kyuhyun is flapping his hand, his voice betrays him, face as white as a white paper.

“I’m sorry, I must be surprising you,” Donghae says, tone gentle. Letting Kyuhyun knows that he doesn’t take the cursing seriously.

“I… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t read a chart in the hallway, It’s dangerous, you’re going to crash into someone, there are lots patients here.” he gives the chart back to the young intern who bows apologetically.

“Do you have a night shift today?”

“No, doctor Lee. Is there anything I could help you with?”

“You’re going to be in surgery department next Monday if I’m not mistaken?”

“Yes, doctor Lee.”

“Do you know that surgery department is famous for, you know, it’s nickname? The Lion cage?”

He sees Kyuhyun starting to get pale again. Surgery department is one of the deparment which the attending physicians are the most fierce and stern, thus getting the nickname Lion Cage from all the intern and residents.

“Want me to let you know some tips? You know, to avoid the troubles?” He grins subtly, he still has image to hold, overall.

“Oh? Really? I mean, yeah sure. I mean, of course if it’s not a trouble for you.” Kyuhyun asks, eyes as wide as a puppy.

“Right, we’re going to my apartment later. I will tell you after you help me with this journal reviews I had to do.” Barely successful at resisting to ruffle the fluffy hair of the cute young intern, he settles for patting his shoulder instead. “See you later.”

As he walks away, he misses the blush and the soft smile of the young intern behind him. It seems like Kyuhyun isn't the only one who is oblivious to the other's feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> #) A&E Department : Accident and Emergency Department
> 
> #) ER : Emergency Room 
> 
> Sneak a peek to the next story in this series :
> 
> “we.. should give him the CPR”  
> “Hmm? Then do it” the older man smile, soft and gentle and he can’t seem to stop staring at the handsome surgeon.  
> “I.. I don’t know how to do it” he sounds silly.  
> But the young surgeion in front of him just give a kind smile, understanding.  
> “I’ll show you. Like this”  
> For a moment, he gets confused as why Donghae leans to him, it’s the man on the floor who needs CPR for God’s sake.  
> But when warm lips touches his, soft and tender. He feels himself getting weak, can’t think straight anymore..  
> He got a kiss.. by Lee Donghae, by his crush.


End file.
